One true Love
by countrygirlbyheart123
Summary: Joe Jonas takes a break from rockstar life to help with his parents move to a new town. But what if he runs into love? Joe jonas
1. Joe POV

Joe Pov

I walked into my parents new house. They had moved to a small town in Maryland. Nick was still whining about how he had to go to public school, and that it was his senior year. It was getting really annoying. The only reason I came with them was to help them settle down and watch little Nicky. Ha, he hates it when I call him that. I walked downstairs to where I was staying, and dropped my stuff next to the bed. I walked over to the back door and walked outside. It was cool for November here. It wasn't snowing like it was in Jersey before we left. Looking, around the backyard, I saw we had an inground pool and a trampoline. I could hear Nick complaining in the house. Sighing, I walked in the house to see Mom and Dad sitting on the couch.

I sat next to them, and looked up at Nick. "Look, Nick. It isn't that bad. First of all, public school is fun. Second, I doubt anyone is going to recognize you, the whole town is a bunch of rednecks. You'll be fine."

He grunted. "Yeah, right. I really don't care about how fun it is. What about my insulin, huh? They wont let me carry it around."

Mom, sighed, and looked over to the sleeping Frankie and smiled. "You just need to go to the nurse and take care of it there. Nick, you should know how school is, you used to be in public when you were younger."

"Yeah, when I was in elementary school." He sighed. "Whatever. I can't wait to move back to jersey." He stomped up to his room.

I look over at Frankie. At least he was excited about school. Both Nick and Frankie were starting school tomorrow. "Do you want me to take Frankie up to his bed?"

She smiled, "Sure, sweety. Thank you by the way for moving here with us. Its was a big relief that we weren't going to be doing this by ourselves."

I shrugged, "I needed the break from the fame anyways mom. Imma take a shower and go to bed. Night, mom. Love you."

When I got out of the shower. I looked in the mirror. I noticed my hair was getting longer, and I needed a haircut. Thank god this school had a cosmetology class to cut my hair. I went downstairs and fell asleep shortly after collapsing on my bed.


	2. Sam POV

Sam Pov

My alarm blaring, I woke and pulled on my jogging pants. I grabbed my ipod and hit shuffle. I started my run, as soon as I shut my door. Bout half way down the street, I realized I wasn't the only one running this morning. The person was running alongside me , and I tried running faster. I tried not to panic, but the guy just ran up alongside me, easily. He reached for my shoulder, and I spun around, punching him in the nose in the process. He went down in an instant, and I don't why I paused but I did. As I looked at the man, I realized it was Joe Jonas! I ran back over to him, and knelt down beside him.

"Oh my god. Im so sorry. I thought you were some creep trying to kidnap me or some shit." I apologized.

I grabbed his hand and helped him up. " Its cool. I shouldn't have creeped up you like I did." He said covering his face.

"Nah, its my fault. Here lets go back to my place and see how bad it is and get you an ice pack." He nodded.

"Lets go to mine tho. I don't want to wake your family." I nodded, knowing my mom would freak if she saw a boy in the house at 6 am. This may sound bad, but Im glad I punched him in the face. I mean he is really hot in person. When we walked up ro his house, I noticed he lived next door, and smiled. I was going to be seeing a lot more of Joe Jonas, and I was so happy bout that. We walked in throught the back door that led to the basement. He sat on his bed and pointed to the mini fridge.

"The ice packs are in there." I walked over, as he was turning on the light. When I returned to him, I handed him his ice pack. Moving his hand away from his nose and lightly touched it. He flinched a little bit. "Its only a little red, no blood. Just keep the ice pack on it and you should be fine."

I noticed when I cupped his face to touch his nose, he leaned into it a little, and I wanted to smile. He put the ice pack on his face. "Im so sorry Joe. Keep that on your face for about ten fifteen minutes and you should be good." He looked up at me then, not saying anything. Yet I didn't say anything either. We just looked each other in the eyes. I didn't realize how close we were til my phone beeped, signaling that I had to go home and get ready for school.

I stood up, saying." Opps I got to go. I still got to get ready for school." I headed to towards the door when Joe stopped me by grabbing my hand.

" Wait, I didn't get your name. And will I see you again?" He asked.

I smilked, looking over my shoulder at him. "My name is Sam, and Yes you will. I live right next door."


End file.
